


Cursed Emoji Club :hot_face:x3

by FreakCityPrincess



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Crack, I love him, M/M, Modern Rael AU, Rajak is the worst, Rajak is the worst at replying to texts, Sexting, Smut, What is this?, hashtag save karias, perpetuating the karjak agenda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakCityPrincess/pseuds/FreakCityPrincess
Summary: Nobody texts like the Kertias.Or; Karias Blerster can never catch a break.
Relationships: Karias Blerster/Rajak Kertia, Rael Kertia & Rajak Kertia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: The Modern Kertia Expansion Pack: Keeping Up With the Kertias





	1. The Secret Kertia Code

**Author's Note:**

> Some context for this thing: this takes place at some point in the future of the fic series [A Family History](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071620), in which Ragar is alive, Rael grew up in the human world, and Rajak has many unresolved father issues and a stationery addiction. He also considers texting in full sentences or words a waste when he can shorten what he wants to say and efficiently get his point across. But this is...not how texting in short form works, Rajak.
> 
> You don't need to have read it to understand this. This is crack. Enjoy :3

* * *

  
  
  


* * *

**  
_Private Conversation_  
**

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Server Invite!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our discord server!
> 
> Updated link:   
> **https://discord.gg/Ad97bDS23Q**
> 
> Please follow this one and not the one in the image:3

**Author's Note:**

> Nibbles 🙌🙌🙌
> 
> The actually serious fic series this is based off of, which you should totally check out:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071620


End file.
